


Indulgence

by narukamiyu



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narukamiyu/pseuds/narukamiyu
Summary: Being a primal beast of unimaginable power did not preclude him from the simple pleasures of a budding relationship.
Relationships: Shiva/Altair (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> this is a rarepair commission for a friend! thank you for your support!!

The placid sound of the rain on the windows was naught but background noise as Shiva waited for the water in the kettle to come to a boil. He eyed the weak flame intently, knowing that he could make it grow to brilliant heights but restraining himself for the sake of the kitchen’s impeccable state. When the shrill whistle signaled the peak, he extinguished the flame and poured the hot water over the green tea leaves, watching the liquid trickle steadily from the infuser to the mug. The steam rising from the surface of the drink carried with it a rich, pleasant scent.

There was no reason to dally any longer, for he knew that the tea would cool within minutes. Shiva placed the mug on a tray and searched through the cabinets with practiced efficiency. A little over a month had passed since he and Altair had started courting, and the precious time that they had spent together had taught him that his partner would not have eaten yet despite the hour. A simple set of cookies would be sufficient for keeping his energy up until their dinner date. Satisfied with his choice, Shiva carried the tray down to Altair’s room. 

As expected, his partner was deeply absorbed in reading. The tome in his hand was not the one he had seen when he last entered the room, and Shiva wondered how he had finished the book so quickly despite its dense pages. 

There was no point in asking when Altair was in such a state of focus. Shiva set the tray down on a table and took a seat across the one from him, humming his approval at the well-padded cushions. Altair was particular about his reading environment, and it applied doubly so for his own home. 

It did not take long for the smell of the tea to draw him away from the book. Shiva was nursing his own cup of coffee when Altair carefully marked his page and looked up. Fortunately, the mug still seemed warm when he picked it up. “I apologize for keeping you waiting,” Altair said. He took a careful sip so as to not burn his tongue. Shiva drank in the mild bitterness of his own cup before answering. 

“You did no such thing. Nary a minute had passed before you set down your tome.” He reached over to slide the snacks closer to Altair, who took them gratefully.

After indulging in two of the cookies, Altair lowered his cup and glanced down at his book. “You arrived just at the right time. I was nearing the end of the section on the origins of skydweller magic. The next parts will delve into Erunes specifically.” 

A wry smile played at Shiva’s lips. “I suggest that you place the book somewhere else for the moment, lest you spill your tea on its valuable pages.” His dedication to learning was admirable, but he tended to lose sight of what was right in front of him. 

With a sheepish look, Altair set it down on a side table, away from any threats of damage. “Your patience is much appreciated. I know that I have caused you trouble in the past, especially with that fever incident.”

Shiva shook his head as he recalled the time in question. While he had been assisting the crew on a particularly difficult quest, Altair had spent the entirety of two days reading and subsisting on the bare minimum. The shift from autumn to winter had heralded a rapid drop in temperature, and he had ended up with a dreadful cold that constrained him to a weeklong bedrest. To say that Shiva had been displeased upon his return would be an understatement. 

“Mortal bodies are fragile,” Shiva said, his voice mildly admonishing. “They require rest and sustenance to function properly.” 

Altair let out a sheepish chuckle. “I have been doing better since the start of our relationship. Besides, does the same not apply to primals to an extent?” He sounded genuinely curious, and Shiva gave it some thought.

“We do not need the same things that mortals do in order to survive, but it would be inconvenient to go on living without them. One such example is sleep.” Personally, Shiva did not find the need to sleep for at least a few weeks until it became draining on his mind. But other primal beasts might have different opinions on the matter. 

From the expression on his face, Shiva could tell that Altair was tucking that piece of information away for future reference. “I admit that I am not as familiar with the nature of primal beasts as I should be. Perhaps I should spend more time going out on missions with the crew.”

“I am certain that the captain could arrange it. There are many members in the crew who have unique knowledge to impart. I myself have been informed on various courtship methods among skydwellers.”

For some odd reason, Altair’s expression showed a hint of embarrassment at that statement. Was he not comfortable with the idea? The fleeting thought was disproven as his partner spoke again. “What have you learned from them?”

Shiva recalled what the others had told him. “Dates are said to be a favorable place to start, but that was far from being a new piece of information. I was also advised to grant gifts and gestures of affection.” He looked closely at Altair. “Would you like to partake in the physical custom of kissing?”

To his relief, Altair was not opposed to the idea. Rather, he joined Shiva on his side of the sofa and nodded. “It would be a beneficial experience for us, unless you think that it is too early in the relationship for it.”

Shiva was already shaking his head before he finished his sentence. “I do not believe that there should be time limitations placed on such actions.” He was not one to feel nervousness over minor matters, but he could not help the tension that suddenly stiffened his shoulders. 

Altair seemed to notice and smiled. “We both need to relax. Here, let’s just —”

He leaned in, and their lips brushed together for a brief moment. Shiva was admittedly more focused on the action itself than being romantic, but he still smiled at Altair as they both pulled back. A little awkward, but no less sweet for it. “I believe that practice will ensure an even better outcome.”

Fortunately, Altair agreed with another kiss.


End file.
